First love never goes away
by frenchtvshowsaddict
Summary: POST 2x21 Riverdale a vécu une nuit tragique durant laquelle des personnes comme FP Jones ont cru voir mourir leur fils et d'autre comme Alice Cooper et sa fille Betty ont vu leur vie s'écrouler après la révélation d'un lourd secret... Mais au milieu de l'horreur, une ancienne histoire d'amour vient adoucir cette terrible soirée de printemps...


**Salut tout le monde ! Je voulais d'abord remercier toute les personnes qui ont lu mon premier OS sur Falice et toutes celles qui m'ont laissées un avis, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je constate qu'on déplore tous qu'il n'y ait pas de fic en français, faut essayer d'y remédier !**

 **Cet écrit avait été fait le lendemain de la diffusion du 2x21, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison il n'a jamais été publié... Enfin bref, le voilà quand même !**

 **DISCLAMIER : Je ne possède rien de Riverdale.**

 **SPOILER 2x21**

* * *

L'hôpital était plein à craquer : il faut dire que la nuit avait été violente à Riverdale, les habitants semblaient désemparés. Au milieu de la cohue générale qui régnait, deux têtes blondes tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans les couloirs, cherchant du regard un visage en particulier.

-Là ! S'écria Elizabeth Cooper en pointant du doigt F.P Jones qu'elle avait réussit à apercevoir.

La mère et sa fille se mirent à avancer plus vite, tout en continuant de pousser la foule avec un « pardon » à chaque coup qu'elles donnaient. Arrivées assez près, elles finirent par crier son nom ce après quoi il se retourna vers elles, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait des Cooper et les prit soudainement dans ses bras dans un câlin collectif. Que ce soit Alice ou sa fille, toute deux répondirent à son étreinte en le serrant le plus fort qu'elles le pouvaient. Le Serpent finit par relever sa tête, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, il regarda les deux femmes tour à tour avant que Betty , la voix nouée, demanda :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il…il va s'en remettre…un jour…. Répondit son père.

-Je veux le voir ! Cria la jeune fille tout en quittant les des deux adultes.

Mais F.P l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin, il plongea son regard dans celui de la petite amie de son fils, avant de lui chuchoter

-Sois prévenue Betty, c'est pas beau à voir….Tu l'as vu de loin dans la nuit, tu as entraperçu ses blessures…. De près…..de près c'est choquant. Es-tu sûre de vouloir le voir dans cet état ?

-Je veux le voir, peut importe l'état dans lequel il est Mr Jones. Dit-elle sèchement avant de se diriger vers la chambre où Juguhead se trouvait.

F.P se tourna et fit face à Alice qui avait toujours son bras droit derrière son dos depuis le câlin échangé. Elle prit sa main gauche qu'elle posa sur la joue, se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser son front contre le sien.

-Il s'en sortira F.P, ton fils est un garçon solide, il se battra. Lui dit-elle à demi voix pour que seulement lui puisse l'entendre.

Il répondit à son encouragement en lui prenant la tête dans les mains et lui embrassa le front d'un baiser protecteur puis prit sa main et la dirigea vers l'un des bancs du couloir où ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre. F.P finit par passer son bras autour de ses épaules et Alice posa délicatement sa tête contre son torse : tout deux avaient besoin de ce moment. Perdu dans ses pensées, le père Jones soupira et comme pour se donner du courage, il embrassa la chevelure blonde appuyé sur son épaule cette dernière releva la tête vers lui. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand soudain, son amant fit les yeux ronds et cria presque :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

Perturbée Alice regarda là où étaient posés les yeux de son interlocuteur et se rendit compte que la violence avec laquelle l'avait étranglé son mari avait laissée des traces.

-Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas, Mentit-elle sachant que FP aurait des envies de vengeance.

-Alice ! Ne me mens pas …

Elle souffla car elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas la vérité.

-Hal m'a…comment dire…il m'a étranglé.

-Pardon ? Je vais le tuer, je vais tuer ce fils de….

-Oh la ! Tu ne vas rien faire du tout F.P, du moins pas maintenant.

Le chef des Serpents se calma, il savait que la dernière chose dont Alice avait besoin maintenant était qu'il réussisse à enter au poste de police (car oui, il en était capable) et affronter Hal Cooper.

-Écoutes, je ne laisserai pas ce bâtard s'en tirer comme ça d'accord ? Dès que Jughead est sur pieds, je me fiche de savoir dans quelle prison il est, je le retrouverai et je lui ferais payer.

Bon sang comme il l'aimait se disait Alice Stuart, elle craquait totalement. Déjà qu'à l'époque du lycée elle l'aimait éperdument, elle avait l'impression que maintenant adultes, leur sentiments s'étaient multipliés. Sous le charme de cette déclaration héroïque, elle rapprocha son visage du sien pour entamer un baiser.

-Maman ?

Complètement perturbés les deux adultes se séparèrent brusquement à la vue de Betty debout face à eux.

-Betty ? Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda sa mère encore gênée de cette interruption.

-On nous demande de sortir. Le personnel de l'hôpital est débordé et tout les visiteurs et curieux n'aident pas. Toute personne n'ayant pas besoin de soins doit s'en aller. Les visites reprendront demain matin à 10h.

La mère se leva et prit sa fille par la taille, cette dernière reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa génitrice qui lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

-D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Rentrons à la maison Elizabeth, tu es épuisée.

Betty hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et attendit une réaction de la part du père de son petit ami mais celui-ci semblait figé depuis qu'elle les avait interrompu. Alors elle se décida à briser le silence :

-Vous devriez venir avec nous Mr Jones. Rentrer vous coucher seul va vous déprimer et vous ne trouverez pas le sommeil. On a un superbe canapé-lit très confortable prêt à vous accueillir et maman prépare les meilleurs pancakes qui puissent exister au petit déjeuner !

-Merci pour la proposition Betty mais je pense que je vais dormir dans ma caravane, répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux comme si il semblait hésiter.

-C'est toi qui voit F.P. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi si tu changes d'avis, avait répondu la femme qu'il aimait.

Après quelques sourires échangés en guise de salutations, les deux blondes tournèrent les talons en direction de la sortie, laissant F.P Jones seul au milieu d'un couloir qui se vidait de plus en plus.

* * *

La plus grande partie du trajet avait été silencieuse, Betty n'avait pas cessé d'appuyer frénétiquement sur son téléphone tandis que Alice conduisait tout en jetant des regards curieux vers sa fille pour tenter de voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais en vain.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire sur ton téléphone depuis tout à l'heure ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Je supprime les photos et vidéos que j'ai de papa…

-Betty…. soupira-t-elle attristée par la souffrance évidente de sa fille.

-Et pourquoi je l'appelle « papa » d'ailleurs ? Je devrais l'appeler le monstre ou le meurtrier ou que sais-je d'autre !

-Je t'en prie ma chérie, je pense qu'on a eu notre dose pour la journée. Ne parlons plus de ton…de lui au moins jusque demain s'il te plaît… Je suis encore tout aussi abasourdie que toi et…et je ne veux vraiment plus en parler…du moins plus maintenant.

La cadette regarda sa mère : elle semblait fatiguée, effrayée, comme traumatisée. Alors elle décida de respecter son choix et ne reparla pas d'Hal. Mais ce silence mortel lui pesait et les femmes Cooper n'étaient pas du genre silencieuses, oh que non et encore moins quand elles étaient ensemble.

-Bien. Parlons d'F.P et toi alors, suggéra la lycéenne.

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna son regard vers Betty qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, comme si le malaise de sa mère l'amusait.

-Quoi F.P et moi ?

-Sérieusement maman ? Tu joues la carte déni alors que je vous ai vu presque vous embrasser ? Il est donc qu'un homme de passage pour toi ?

-Quoi ? Non ! S'était offusquée la journaliste.

-Ah ha ! Cria comme cri de victoire Betty. Il y'a donc une histoire, et si je me souviens bien tu m'avais parlé de l'époque du lycée donc…c'est une vieille histoire ! Raconte-moi….

La conductrice ne semblait pas prête à dévoilée son histoire d'amour et encore moins à sa fille mais celle-ci semblait la supplier du regard et elle ne pouvait supporter cela plus longtemps.

-Argh ! Rogna-t-elle en tapant sur le volant. T'as gagné ! Je te raconterai tout une fois à la maison.

* * *

Assises toute deux sur le canapé, les habitantes de la maison venaient de passer la dernière demi-heure à essuyer le sang et ranger les dégâts qui étaient restés de la scène avec Hal. Cela les avaient encore plus fatiguées psychologiquement et avait accroit leur peur elles s'étaient changées ensemble dans le salon et aucune n'avait osé se doucher.

-Maman, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me racontes l'histoire avec F.P. Pas pour assouvir ma curiosité, mais plutôt pour me changer les idées…. Une histoire romantique ne me ferait que du bien après le film d'horreur qu'on vient de vivre, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Alice prit la main de sa fille, souffla un grand coup et commença son récit. Elle lui raconta dans les grandes lignes comment elle était tombée amoureuse du rebelle du lycée, tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, leur idylle caché de ses parents, son entrée chez les Serpents, leur rupture encore flou, sa grossesse.

-J'en étais sûre, la coupa Betty lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de Charles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais j'étais sûre que tu l'avais eu avec F.P. Je l'ai même suggérer à Jug qui m'a rit au nez et m'a dit que mes théories étaient trop farfelues.

Souriant tristement elle continua de parler de cet enfant qu'elle disait né d'un amour pur et sincère, l'adoption obligé par Hal, le remord depuis et surtout les sentiments qui ne sont jamais partis et enfin leur idylle renaissant de ces cendres depuis quelques semaines.

-Wow ! Remarqua la jeune fille. C'est complètement f dingue cette histoire !

-Comme tu dis….

-Attends….qu'est-ce que ça fait de Jug et moi ? Des frè….

-Eurk non Betty ! Bien sûre que non ! S'exclama Alice. Ça fait de Jughead ton amour de jeunesse et ça fait de F.P…..

-Oui ?...Ton quoi maman ?...

-L'amour de ma vie, avoua timidement la matriarche.

Face à elle, l'adolescente souriait sincèrement elle savait depuis bien longtemps que ces deux là s'aimaient passionnaient, elle avait juste besoin que sa mère se l'avoue enfin, qu'elle s'entende le dire haut et fort.

Des coups à la porte firent exploser la bulle dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux femmes. Se redressant soudainement la mère plaça sa fille derrière elle s'attendant au pire.

-Qui est-ce ?! Questionna-t-elle.

-Alice, ouvres-moi c'est F.P.

Les Cooper soufflèrent en même temps de soulagement et Betty se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit laissant apparaitre F.P Jones. Ce dernier entra rapidement sans attendre et prit l'adolescente dans un câlin. Surprise, la jeune fille se laissa faire tout en haussant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Euh…Mr Jones, que-est-ce que…

-Où est ta mère ? Lui demanda-t-il en la coupant.

Pour réponse, Elizabeth lui indiqua le salon vers lequel F.P se dirigea en trombe. Comme pour Betty avant elle, il prit Alice dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible. Derrière son épaule, la mère questionna sa fille du regard, cette dernière leva les mains au ciel pour lui dire qu'elle non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui prenait. Il finit par relever sa tête et garda ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet Et toi Beth ça va ? S'adressa-t-il à la jeune fille.

-Oui, oui je vais bien F.P, et Betty aussi va bien…Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda son amour de lycée.

-Je suis tombé sur Archie à l'hôpital et il m'a dit qu'il y'avait selon lui une deuxième Cagoule Noire qui avait agressé Fred pendant que Hal était ici, avec vous. Je me suis rendue compte que je vous avais laissées vous mettre en danger en rentrant seules. J'avais peur que cette Cagoule Noire bis ne s'en prenne à vous…

Le Serpent s'était assis sur le canapé pour raconter cela, il semblait trembler, il s'était réellement inquiété pour elles et ça n'avait pas échappée à Alice qui s'était assise à ses côtés et avait prit ses mains dans les siennes. Tout deux se regardèrent intensément durant une petite minute avant que Betty, dont ils semblaient avoir oublié la présence, toussota.

-J'espère que ta proposition tient toujours Elizabeth ? Demanda le patriarche Jones.

-Évidemment F.P, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Ce après quoi elle lui sourit et se tourna afin d'ouvrir le canapé présent à l'autre bout de la pièce, le rendant lit.

-Je vais chercher les draps, déclara Alice qui se leva pour se diriger vers l'étage laissant F.P debout aidant Betty qui attendit que sa mère soit assez loin pour entamer la conversation.

-Alors…. Vous et ma mère huh ?

Son interlocuteur, la regarda et se mit à rire nerveusement en secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait avoir CETTE discussion avec Elizabeth Cooper.

-Oh ne soyez pas gêné Mr Jones, ce n'est que moi. C'est mignon, vous êtes amoureux et vous ne l'assumez pas.

A ces mots, son interlocuteur lâcha ce qu'il faisait, fit face à Betty et lui demanda :

-D'accord Betty, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Oh mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout Mr Jones : je ne veux rien savoir parce que je sais déjà tout. Je veux juste que vous vous lâchiez tout les deux, je sais que vous être prêts à prendre vos distances par peur de la réaction de Jug ou de la mienne mais je vous assure : ça ne nous gêne pas.

Elle avait finit de préparer la couchette pendant qu'elle parlait, elle finit par conclure :

-Vous êtes le seul homme qu'elle n'a jamais réellement aimé et je sais que vous aussi, n'avez jamais cessé de l'aimer. Vous méritez d'avoir votre histoire après 25 ans, vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble ….

-Et voilà : j'ai réussi à trouver une couette et des coussins. Dit une voix derrière eux.

F.P et Betty firent face à Alice qui leur tendit les draps qu'ils placèrent ensemble avant que la jeune fille ne se tourne vers sa mère, lui embrassa la joue et dit :

-Bonne nuit maman.

-Tu montes dormir dans ta chambre ? Seule ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'on dorme ensemble… interrogea Alice ne comprenant pas.

-Oh non ça va aller, je n'ai plus peur je peux bien dormir seule. En revanche, si tu es effrayé, tu peux toujours dormir à côté d'F.P maman.

Finissant sa phrase, elle lança un sourire plein de sens à l'homme présent face à elle, lui chuchota un « bonne nuit F.P » avant de monter dans sa chambre laissant les deux adultes debout face à face, immobiles ne sachant que dire.

-Ta fille joue l'entremetteuse Alice, ria F.P.

-Oui j'avais bien compris…..

Il retira sa veste, ses chaussures, se plongea sous la couette bien chaude et s'allongea sur le canapé-lit, une main dernière la tête, il observa Alice qui éteignait les lumières, ce après quoi, elle s'avança près de lui, s'assit un peu de façon incertaine et s'allongea aux côté d'F.P. Ce dernier tourna de son côté et mit un bras autour de sa taille de façon protectrice.

-On n'a pas dormi comme ça ensemble depuis…quoi ? L'époque du lycée ? Observa-t-elle.

-C'est bien ça….

Dans l'obscurité, son amant ne distinguait que sa silhouette, allongée à ses côtés, une main posée sur son bras, le caressant.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous a prit de nous quitter ? On aurait pu vivre heureux ensemble…avec Charles….

-Alice…..souffla-t-il.

-Non sérieusement F.P, on s'est quittés de façon débile alors qu'on vivait une histoire d'amour tellement forte…. J'aurais dû revenir quand j'ai appris pour ma grossesse …

-Ok Alice, stop. Notre histoire a commencé au lycée et elle ne s'est pas terminée à cette période non plus ! Depuis le jour où elle a commencée, elle ne s'est jamais arrêter parce que l'un comme l'autre on a continué à de s'aimer. Quant à Charles…je sais que tu as le sentiment qu'il est encore vivant et moi aussi alors dès que toutes ces histoires avec Penny, les Ghoulies et les Serpents seront finis toi et moi on ira chercher notre fils.

A cette réponse, elle se tourna complètement face à lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et se colla le plus possible à lui, enfonçant son visage contre son torse.

-Je t'aime F.P, chuchota-t-elle.

Il mit un instant à réalisé ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais finit par répondre sincèrement.

-Oh Alice, je t'aime tellement….

Ce soir-là, les deux amoureux de toujours s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans, mais pas pour la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS Falice vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laissé un avis pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
